


In The End

by Furydeath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furydeath/pseuds/Furydeath
Summary: It had only been the first week since the Hat had yelled “Slytherin” and sealed his fate as a Death Eater in the eyes of his peers and teachers.





	

“Just like his father.” 

In the end, nothing mattered. 

The grades (stupid Granger was going to take first place anyway), the ravishing good looks (not that he spends much time fixing his hair or looking for any signs of imperfections, Theodore), the glares of intense hatred, and whispers (of how Malfoy’s evilness was polluting the poor susceptible Light children…) How stupid and, god forbid, deaf did they really think he was?! But now that he was safely tucked away from prying eyes in his home bed, he was able to relax his shoulders and let it all loose. 

He didn’t cry. Not because he didn’t want to, but because Malfoys weren’t allowed to cry. Malfoys are meant to be strong, determined, proud, and intelligent creatures that didn’t let anything get through their armors of steel. Draco just allowed his shoulders to shake a little desperately hoping that a few tears would escape and alleviate his pain. He curled up against his green and silver comforter and stared at the ceiling.

It had only been the first week since the Hat had yelled “Slytherin” and sealed his fate as a Death Eater in the eyes of his peers and teachers. 

On the way to Hogwarts, he had seen the way older and younger students had reacted to the cruel fate of becoming a Slytherin. The jokes of “Why did the Slytherin cross the road?’ had gotten old very quickly, particularly since none of them were quite bright, and it only served to make his stomach squirm with uneasiness. It seemed that his classmates already considered those sorted in Slytherin to be future Death Eaters.

While, yes, there have been many Slytherins that became Death Eaters, but not all made it their life ambition to serve a crazy, evil Lord. The same went for Gryffindors. Not all of them were Saints and Saviors willing to slay Death Eaters and Evil Lords if given the chance. The thing that Draco had learned was not to make judgments of people’s characters based on just stereotypes and misguided assumptions. He wished he hadn’t had to learn by being the victim of having the expectations to follow his father’s career path. He had to admit that while he was young and incredibly susceptible to other people’s opinions and influences he wasn’t an idiot who relied on others to make up his mind. 

He was a Malfoy. They were, for the most part, children of the light side with the exception of some hypocrites. His family was Dark. They were Light. He was the villain of the story and they were the heroes who were going to eventually send him to Azkaban. He was evil; they were pure and the epitome of good.  
That, of course, was the oversimplification of a subject that was too complicated for either wannabe Harry Potters or him. He was just a child, yet he was already more involved and more aware than his peers. Things weren’t as simple as good or evil, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or Dumbledore, or the schoolyard favorite: Slytherins or Gryffindors. At the very least, he was aware of this something he thought that his peers would learn with age and maturity, yet remembering Weasley’s ugly sneering face screaming at him how “evil and sick, “ he was he knew that there would be some individuals who would never outgrow their childish prejudices.

He, too, might have never outgrown his childish prejudices and just the thought sent a shiver running down Draco’s spine. Imagine, how weak and stupid he might have become to want to be ruled by a crazy Lord, who might be diagnosed with the manic disorder if the Muggles doctors decided, that’s if they were lucky enough to stay alive, to give him a throughout check-up. Not that Draco was a saint; he was all too aware and would even acknowledge his flaws. He had grown up thinking that Mudbl -Muggleborns and Muggle were the filth at the bottom of his shoes. He thought that Muggleborns weren’t as capable as Purebloods, that they didn’t deserve to attend Hogwarts, and there had been a couple times that Draco caught himself from hexing a Muggleborn look-a-like. He still struggles to break from this vicious pattern on his good days. This profound realization didn’t make him anymore superior or better than his peers. He knew that they would come to the same realization one day too. It was only a matter of time. 

But, just because they became aware, it didn’t necessarily mean that the outcome would be any different.  
He rolled to the side and drifted off to sleep with the final thought of:  
“God was he fucked.”


End file.
